1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging devices, and in particular, relates to a solid-state imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-state imaging devices each including on-chip micro-lenses and color filters are used in various types of imaging devices such as video cameras, digital cameras, copiers, and the like.
Further, International Patent Publication No. WO/2011/155442 discloses an amplification-type solid-state imaging device that includes a pixel array in which a plurality of pixels each including a plurality of capacitors are arranged in a matrix formation and a controlling circuit that controls operations of the pixels included in the pixel array.
In conventional examples, however, when electrode pads are provided above and below a pixel region of a wafer, unevenness may occur in the application of color filter pigments and/or in the formation of the micro-lenses. Further, when the distance from the edge of a chip to each of the pixels is too short, the pixels may be influenced by stress, and the image characteristics may be degraded. Furthermore, when each of the pixels includes an analog memory and a second amplifying transistor (SF2), a problem arises where the resolution varies when the pixel size is changed because the distances between photo diodes (PDs) change.